E s ᴄ ᴜ ᴇ ʟ ᴀ M ɪ ʟ ɪ ᴛ ᴀ ʀ
by Zpye
Summary: Flippy un niño de ocho años que nunca había lastimado a nadie en su vida, muy servicial y amoroso con sus seres queridos, sabrá lo injusto y cruel que puede ser la vida. Y de como simple acción puede traer mil consecuencias, ¿un hermano muerto, el secreto de por qué Fliqpy vive en su mente? El misterio abunda en este fic ¡Pasa lee y deja Review!
1. Capitulo Uno

**Bueno como se los prometí, aquí mi proyecto. Escuela Militar. Espero les guste ahora si mi inspiración no se ira porque lo tengo anotado en un cuaderno y como esta en el cuaderno no se como estará de largo… De toda maneras espero les guste :D**

Sumary:

Flippy un niño de ochos que nunca había lastimado a nadie en su vida, muy servicial y amoroso con sus seres queridos, sabrá lo injusto y cruel que puede ser la vida. Y de como simple acción puede traer mil consecuencias, ¿un hermano muerto, el secreto de por qué Fliqpy vive en su mente?

Anexo de Prologo

_Las cosas "buenas" siempre le pasan a los "malos" y los "buenos" siempre terminan pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, todo por ser "débiles"; Yo aprendí eso por las malas, pensar que uno puede confiar en la persona con la cual le entregaras tu vida, puede ser el peor error de todos… Más si esa "persona" no existe._

Capitulo Uno:

La noche al fin había llegado todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, por no decir cómodas, y tratar de reconciliar el sueño, con las pocas horas que quedaban y rendir al máximo su siguiente día. Sin embargo un pequeño niño de aproximadamente unos ocho años de edad, yacía sentado en su propia cama, abrazando sus piernas con sus débiles bracitos, tratando de darse calma para que sus lágrimas no corrieran desde sus orbes color jade hasta sus rosadas mejillas.

"_Mamá… Papá… No quiero estar aquí… Quiero volver con ustedes… Y con mis amigos… No me gusta estar en este lugar…"_

Pensó a casi romper en llanto con la dura decisión de su padre, recordando el suceso que hace unas horas atrás, no pudo contener el agua salada y amarga que salía de sus orbes, y esconder su cabeza en sus piernas. Era muy duro para él, tan solo pasar unos meses y que empezaran sus torturas. Si uno de sus dos únicos amigos no hubiera aparecido en sus momentos de agonía, una carga estaría llevando consigo en sus instantes de soledad, hasta que una voz un tanto grave pero con dulzura lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos…

"Ya no llores"

El peli-verde levanto su cara llena de lágrimas y con sus ojos llorosos enfoco su vista hacía la voz que le llamaba, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos color amarillo mostaza, que aunque ese amarillo no era uno de las más brillantes claramente resaltaban en la oscuridad de la habitación que compartía con sus únicos amigos. Y compañeros de trabajos.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? —

Pregunto con una voz algo seca por los sollozos de hace unos segundos atrás. Pero con el timbre de inocencia de un niño con el que se caracteriza siempre.

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Yo? Alguien que te ayudara, un amigo… Un hermano"_  
>— ¿Me ayudara? ¿Amigo… Hermano? ¿C-Cómo? —<br>_"¿Cómo?"_  
>—D-Deja de re-repetir mis palabras…— Contesto un poco irritado por la acción de su "compañero"<br>_"Jajaja… Está bien… Está bien…"_

El peli-verde se tallo los ojos para saber si no estaba soñando, cuando los volvió a enfocar, el otro niño solo lo seguía observando, que aunque la luz fuera escaza y casi no se notaba la forma de su rostro, se podía ver que era inexpresiva, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, tenía la misma postura y complexión de su cuerpo que él, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención fueron sus ojos. Que parecían no moverse de su lugar.

—T-Tienes unos l-lindos ojos…—  
><em>"¿Hmm? ¿Te gustan?"<em> Cuestiono para auto señalarse con su dedo índice unos de sus ojos.  
>—Sí—<br>_"Ya veo"_ Los cerro unos momentos para abrirlos de nuevo y enfocar su vista al piso. _"Pueden ser tuyos"  
><em>— ¿Enserio? —  
><em>"Claro… Es fácil"<em> Volvió su vista al peli-verde…  
>— ¿Cómo? —<br>_"Ya te lo dije… Es fácil, yo te ayudo tu me ayudas…"_  
>—Como un, ¿intercambio? Me ayudaras ¿Con qué? —<br>_"Yo lo vi" _ En ese momento se tenso…  
>— ¿Q-Qué viste? — Pregunto temeroso por la respuesta de su compañero…<br>_"Yo vi como estaban a punto de violar de ti"_

Como explicar lo que sentía, tenía su boca abierta, completamente shockeado por lo que acabo de decir, ¿Cómo es que alguien estaba observando, y no tratara de no hacer algo? Lo peor es que lo comentaba con una tranquilidad inmensa como si no le importara, un nuevo sentimiento le surgió…

—Si… Sí, lo viste… ¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste?! —

En un estallido de furia, alzo su voz para luego taparse su propia boca con sus delgadas manos, estaba asustado ya que uno de sus compañeros se había levantado para luego dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo, sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado la próxima vez y tratar de no levantar la voz.

—P-Perdón… ¿Pero porque no me ayudaste?  
><em>"Porque no pude hacer nada"<br>_— ¡Pero tu dijiste que..! —  
><em>"Shhh… No podía ayudarte en esos momentos…" <em>Hizo una pequeña pausa para cerrar sus orbes unos momentos y abrirlos de nuevo… _"Pero ahora estoy aquí para ayudarte con tu sufrimiento… Ya verás que conmigo no te arrepentirás y dejaras de sufrir…" _ El peli-verde lo pensó unos momentos, ¿estaba seguro de entregarle su vida?  
>— ¿Y-Ya no sufriré? —<br>_"No…"  
><em>—E-Esta bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?…—  
><em>"Fácil… Solo junta tu mano con la mía, y cierra tus ojos. Como si fueras a dormir. Después de que los abras, ya veras que no habrá dolor alguno" <em>Con duda alguna y algo tembloroso, acercó su mano a la de "él" que ya la tenía lista para agarrarlo.  
>—No me has dicho tu nombre— Pronuncio tímido mientras cerraba sus orbes…<br>_"¿Mi nombre? ¿Quieres saber mi nombre?" _No lo había visto porque sus ojos cerro, pero su sonrisa era más que aterradora, dejando a la vista unos pequeños colmillos blancos.  
>—Si dime tu nombre— Comento mientras sus dedos estaban a punto de rozar la piel del otro…<br>_"Mi nombre es…"_

**Bueno hasta acá lo dejo, como dije lo tengo en un cuaderno y no se que tan largo sea, los capítulos están desordenados y todavía pienso en la trama espero se les haga interesante, pero tengo una de como será el final. ADIOOOOOOOOS**


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo espero les guste. Gracias por sus Reviews, después de una pequeña amenaza de vida T.T Sobre la pregunta de Nutella 34, tal vez. Solo TAL VEZ, haga una mención sobre Flaky. Pero realmente esta historia se centra en Flippy. Bueno les dejo :3**

Capitulo Dos:

Como era de esperarse, al fin había acabado, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, después de tantas torturas, al fin era libre. Por fin podía tener una vida en paz, al fin había conseguido lo que tanto deseo, en sus nueve años ahí adentro, su condena acabó. Suspiro de alegría, mientras se baja del automóvil militar que una vez lo alejó de su familia, y sus amigos. Y cambio su vida radicalmente.

Pero no tenía que pensar en esas cosas ahora, abrió la puerta de la jardinera, miro el césped. Estaba cubierto de nieve, y se dejo caer está de espaldas. Todo estaba como lo recordaba o la última vez que había visto su casa para partir. Y eso lo alegraba inmensamente, no por el hecho de irse, si no que nada había cambiado, pero… _"¿Seguirán viviendo aquí?" _Pensó mientras se sentaba en la nieve, colocando sus brazos encima de sus piernas. _"Tal vez fue mala idea volver sin antes enviar una anticipación de mi llegada o una carta."_

Deprimido por tales pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de quién estaba detrás. Y más aun, la que estaba detrás de él, aun no podía creer lo que veía con sus propios ojos. Lo reconocería, aunque hayan pasado nueve años sin verlo, nueve años sin estar con él, sin oír su risa, ni escuchar su voz, ni ver su cara de felicidad al celebrar todos sus cumpleaños faltantes… Estaba que se desmayaba.

— ¿H-Hijo? Hijo ¿enserio eres tú? —

Pregunto la mujer a su espaldas, mientras el mencionado volteaba lentamente su mirar. Si justo ahí, estaba ella. La mujer que tanto amo, con su pelo largo, unas facciones de mujer madura, la que le envió cartas todos los días de su estadía en el ejército. Se levanto inmediatamente, mientras sus ojos color jade no paraban de ver a los ambarinos de aquella mujer. Tal vez suene irónico, si en esos momentos le parecían los más bellos. Pero no era ese amarillo sádico y repleto de odio que acostumbro a mirar… ¡NO! Estaban llenos de amor… Amor incondicional de una madre a un hijo.

— ¡Mamá! —

Fumando un cigarrillo mientras todavía revisaba los papeles de los impuestos, estaba cansado, lo único que quería era volver a casa, y estar con su amada esposa. Era impresionante como podían seguir juntos. Aunque se sentía un poco sólo, apago el cigarrillo y lo aventó a la basura, y siguió con los cálculos de la empresa, no es que odiara su trabajo. Le gustaba, pero atosigaba el nuevo horario. Prefería mil veces pasar una buena mañana, con su esposa, y su…

—Hijo…—

Dijo en un murmuro al recordar ese día de nieve en una mañana, tampoco pensó que se lo llevarían tan rápido, pero que idiota fue en esos momentos. Sin embargo, hizo lo mejor. Estaría seguro que la decisión tomada era la mejor. _"No tengo por qué preocuparme"_, o eso pensaba, miro el mini-calendario, estaba seguro que ya pasaron nueve años. "_¿Y todavía no vuelve?"_ En unos meses sería su cumpleaños. _"Y si lo…" _¡No! ¿Cómo podía pensar que su hijo lo mataron en la guerra?

Hizo una mueca de burla a su propia idea, por tal solo pensar en aquello, ahora que lo deliberaba de esa manera, varías familias eran destrozadas, ¡pero no! No él es un niño, o tal vez ahora un joven fuerte y capaz, estaba seguro que él volvería a casa, _"No voy a perder a otro…" _ Él sonido de su teléfono corto su pensamiento, lo saco solo para sonreír al ver que era el número de su esposa.

—Hola querida, ¿cómo…? — No pudo continuar porque el sollozo de la mujer se escucho primero.  
><em>— Querido… Querido no vas a creer… lo que…— <em>Otro sollozo se escucho… _—No vas a creerlo… Nuestro hijo esta... Tu niño esta…—  
><em>— ¡Voy enseguida! —

Corto rápidamente la llamada de su esposa. Era irónico, lo que acabo de suceder, no necesitaba escucharlo por más tiempo, dejando y saliendo deprisa de la oficina, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con su jefe en esos momentos. Sabía que su escapada del trabajo sería más que difícil. Pero no importaba en esos momentos, debía estar con su mujer lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Richard! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tienes trabajo…—  
>—Lo siento tengo que volver a casa, mi esposa está…—<br>—Sabes que los asuntos familiares se atienden luego de la jornada… Así que eso puede esperar…— Apretó el puño con fuerza al escuchar su orden.  
>—Lo siento jefe… Mi esposa es la única…—<br>— ¿Qué acaso no entendió? Vuelva al trabajo— Ordeno demandante.  
>—Si pero déjeme explicarle…—<br>— ¡Ahora!— Ni terminar de hablar le dejaba. Estaba hasta el tope con aquel humor que soportaba todos los días.  
>— ¡Escúcheme por favor! ¡Mi esposa recibió una llamada de la fuerza militar…! Mi hijo…—<br>— ¿Y qué haces aquí? Ve con tu esposa ya…—

No espero menos y salió corriendo para bajar las escaleras. Mientras su jefe, lo veía partir. Siendo su mejor amigo, conocía la diferencia entre trabajo y amistad, pero siendo su esposa. No podía esperar a que algo más le pasara. Después de todo conocía el pasado de esa familia, cosas trágicas le pasaban. Y aun así se mantenían unidos y felices, o al menos como siempre los veía. No le dio más vuelta a ese asunto y siguió con su trabajo. Aunque tal vez su mujer no aguantaría más penas.

Esta feliz, más que feliz, maravillada. Más que maravillada, bueno no habían palabras se puso los guantes para apagar el horno y sacar una bandeja de galletas en forma de pino cubiertas de azúcar. Las dejo a un lado mientras buscaba un plato y se quitaba los guantes. Y antes de abrir el estante, miro de reojo una mano la cual con sus guantes dio una palmada en su mano, mientras fingía enojo y el otro la veía con tristeza. Se abrazaron al recordar cosas como esa.

Corría deprisa, sabía que si tomaba un autobús tardaría, así que mejor tomo un taxi, luego de unos cuantos giros a las esquinas. Pudo llegar a su casa, abrió mientras que con la mirada buscaba a su esposa, quien está confundida por tal estruendo salió, solo para ver a su esposo y abalanzarse contra su pecho.

—Oh querido… ¡No imaginaras! Flippy esta… Flippy…—  
>—No te preocupes querida lo solucionaremos juntos…— Pronuncio mientras la abraza, cual mujer se aparto de él confundido.<br>— ¿De qué hablas? No cariño Flippy está…—  
>—Hola papá…—<p>

Era increíble como cambiaba el paisaje en unas cuantas horas… Sin embargo, mirando a todos los que estaban a bordo, y eso lo hacía sentir "solo" de alguna manera eso hizo que bajara su mirada hacía el suelo… _"No estás solo…" _ La alzo rápidamente, para ver quién era el proveniente de esa voz. Simplemente todos estaban calladas. De pronto el carro paro bruscamente.

El militar a cargo les dicto que salieran con sus cosas inmediatamente, para luego ponerlos todos en filas. Una vez todos formados, el general líder fue pasando de uno a uno para ver a cada soldado y preguntar su nombre, hasta que llego su turno. El general se le quedo mirando unos segundos en silencio.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña sabandija? —  
>—Eh… Yo…—<br>— ¡Más fuerte! —  
>—Yo me llamo Flippy,… Flippy Liberatore…—<br>— ¡¿Qué?! —  
>— ¡Me llamó Flippy Libe…! — No pudo terminar porque el general lo agarro del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo en su rostro.<br>—Escucha pequeña rata de alcantarilla, no sé qué tratas de lograr, pero hasta que no alces, ¡la maldita voz! No te irás… Entendido…— Termino en un susurro mientras Flippy solo cerraba sus ojos con miedo…  
>—Sí—<br>— ¡Sí qué! —  
>— ¡Sí señor! —<br>— ¡Sí qué! —  
>— ¡Sí señor! —<br>— ¡Dilo más fuerte! —  
>— ¡SÍ SEÑOR! —<br>— ¡Más fuerte! —  
>— ¡SÍ SEÑOR!<br>— ¡Ahora tu nombre! —  
>— ¡Flippy señor! —<br>— ¿Qué dijiste?  
>— ¡FLIPPY SEÑOR! —<p>

Horas y horas lo mantenía ahí gritando su nombre aun cuando la lluvia había llegado. Pero no le importaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo gritara, no era suficiente, incluso le hizo hacer abdominales aun gritando su nombre. Una vez acabado, llego a su cuarto, todo empapado. Lleno de lodo en todo su cuerpo, varías lágrimas en su rostro. Ni en la escuela lo trataban así. Lentamente llevaba su pequeña mochila en el piso a lado de su cama.

Sus dos compañeros lo observaron fijamente sin decir nada, veían como Flippy se acomodaba en su cama, abrazando sus piernas, evitando que escucharan sus sollozos. El peli-anaranjado se levanto dejando su libro con el titulo; _Las armas secretas… _En cuanto se levanto su amigo le agarro la mano, negándole con la cabeza, claro el cerrar su libro; _La primera memoria. _El peli-anaranjado suspiro y volvió a su lectura. Mientras el peli-oliva lo miraba fijamente para levantarse y dejarle su libro, mientras volvía a su cama para agarrar otro.

Flippy levanto su mirada y vio el libro enfrente suyo, para ver a sus compañeros y mirar al otro peli-verde y ver como tenía otro libro llamado;_ Starship Troopers. _Miro el suyo y suspiro. _"Ni les he preguntando su nombre…" _Pensó algo triste. O más bien comento porque enseguida el otro niño rio levemente, haciendo que Flippy lo volteara a ver.

—Mi nombre es Sneaky…— Dijo levantando su mirada.  
>—Y yo soy Mouse Ka-boom…— Dijo con un ánimo, dejando ver su dentadura con la falta de un diente.<br>—Espero nos llevemos bien… Flippy…— Pronuncio con una sonrisa.  
>— ¿Cómo sabe…? —<br>—Lo escuchamos verdad Mouse…—  
>— ¡Sí lo gritaste a todo pulmón, vaya timbre de voz! —<p>

Dijo mientras hacía con sus manos una distancia entre sus manos grandes, señalando el volumen de este. Flippy se rio, tal vez no estuviera tan mal después de todo… Oh eso pensó en el momento.

**Bueno hasta acá lo dejo, me alegro que les gustara n.n Los espero al siguiente capitulo ;D **


End file.
